Lavi's Experiment Part 1
by TheWhatNinja
Summary: Lavi decides to experiment wit Allen at the yearly party. Rated T for language.


**Lavi: Yay a story about me and Allen!**

**TheWhatNinja: Calm down Lavi. Its just a story.**

**Lavi: How can you say that! This is about me and my little buddy! Right Allen-Chan~**

**Allen: First of all don't add 'chan' at the end of my name, and second I don't really care. I just want to see what happens.**

**Lavi: What up with you two? Is no one excited?**

**Leenalee: I am Lavi!**

**Lavi: At least Leenalee is.**

**TheWhatNinja: Ok here is the disclaimer. I do not own D. Gray Man.**

* * *

Lavi's Experiment

Every year Lavi and friends threw a big party for the beginning of summer. During these parties Lavi pulled all pranks imaginable. He also gets one person drunk off their ass. He found out that this happens when these people become drunk. Cross becomes a huge flirt (not that he already is) and hit on any girl who had or looked like they had class. Reever becomes a happy-go-lucky freak. Kanda would become insanely gay and kiss everyone. Komui, well he is just plain weird. Just drinking Lenalee's coffee makes him drunk. He will complain how his 'precious sister' hangs around to many guys and that she doesn't pay much attention to him. He does the same thing when he drinks alcohol. Lavi himself become's a singing stripper (which apparently people don't seem to mind). He didn't even bother with Lenalee because Komui will send out his giant robots.

Lavi just pranced and danced around the whole order in the most joyous of moods. Everyone feared that mood, and praying they aren't Lavi's victim. As he strolled through the halls he spotted his victim. Poor Allen. He knows Allen hates alcohol because of a Cross, so Lavi wanted to experiment. He called his plan; Operation Get Allen Drunk (GAD).** (Authors Note: Lavi came up with the name lol)** He skips over to Allen.

*Lavi's POV*

"Allen-Chan~!" I say out loud.

"Oh. Lavi. What's up?"

"Nothing~!" I say with glee.

"Really now. Because the way you sound is extremely excited, and I get a bad vibe from it."

"Pish- posh Allen! I am just really excited for the party tonight!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. No alcohol this year _right_ Lavi?"

"How mean~! I would never do something as horrible as that!" I say in a dramatic fashion.

"Sure….."

"Anyway see ya there! Don't forget that a surprise will happen"

"Ok. Bye. If you need me I will be in the dining hall to help set up."

As I watch him walk away and notice everyone giving Allen the look of pity, I say to myself ' a big surprise indeed'.

*Time Skip (Im lazy)*

Ok its time for the party and everything seems to be going ok. Kanda is standing in the corner trying to block everything out like usual. Lenalee, Komui, and Reever are discussing something that doesn't interest me. Cross is hitting on every 'classy' woman there is. And Allen is stuffing his mouth with food. I walk over to the food table and get 2 glasses of punch. I take a small vile from my sleeve that contains alcohol and pours it in Allen's drink. I walk over to Allen and sit down.

"Hey buddy. You enjoying yourself?"

"Ya. I guess. Though I am not one for parties."

"Thats too bad. Here have a drink." he looks at me with suspicion in his eyes. "Relax Allen, its just some punch." He goes to take a sip.

"Bleh! Lavi what the hell is in this?"

"Like I said, just some punch...along with wine." I see him getting tipsy and his cheeks flush with a light shade of pink. Geez he is already drunk. I didn't even use alot. Oh he passed out. That wasnt very fun. Well now I am bored. Better wake him up and take im to his room. I reach over the table a tap Allen. He wakes up and glares at me. I see a murderous aura around him. If looks could kill I would be dead. I look into his eyes. They want to kill me. Suddenly he stands up and his hand reaches out and grabs the front of my shirt. He looks straight into my eye and says with a dead serious face "Hey you little shit. Don't ever touch me again or I will rip out your eye and feed it to the dogs! You got that 'little buddy'." I nod my head quickly and he lets me go. _Shit that was scary. It was worse than Kanda. I am still shaking with frear, and the great me is never afraid of anything! He is going away good. Looks like he is leaving. Why do I get the feeling that something horrible is going to chappen. Uh oh...cross..._


End file.
